1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus including an imaging device and a display device, such as a compact camera, a single-lens reflex camera, a cellular telephone, and a smartphone, causes the display device to display an image imaged by the imaging device. Even an electronic apparatus including the display device but not including the imaging device may cause the imaged image to be displayed.
The electronic apparatuses have a function for processing an image at an in-focus position (peaking position) to be displayed in displaying the image imaged by the imaging device. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-74395 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H9-139952 disclose a technique for performing image processing to extract an edge of an image, assuming the edge as an in-focus portion and converting a color of the edge into a predetermined background color of the in-focus region, and adding a predetermined value to a signal value.
When the predetermined background color or the signal value is added to the in-focus region (focusing region), images of the same color may be generated in the image, so that the focusing region cannot be easily distinguished from other regions and the focusing region becomes hard to see in some cases.
A technique has been developed for adding the fourth sub-pixel, for example, a white pixel to red, green, and blue sub-pixels in the related art of the display devices. In this technique, the fourth sub-pixel enhances luminance, so that a current value of a backlight can be reduced to reduce power consumption. As the fourth sub-pixel, a color the luminance of which is higher than that of the red, green, and blue sub-pixels in the same output is used.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving the display device that can display the focusing region to be easily viewable regardless of the imaged image.